Vida Pasada, Vida Futura
by Arashi-Kamy-Moony
Summary: Fic del Futuro,la nueva generación de Shamanes .Hana Asakura comienza a conocer realmente el mundo...un torneo para aprendices, amistad, viejos odios que vuelven a renacer. (SEGUNDO CAPI ARRIbA! )
1. Default Chapter

Holas! Este es el primer fanfic que publico, así que espero que les guste -

Pensamientos en ..

__

Vida pasada, Vida futura

__

Capitulo uno: Reencuentro con la vida pasada

" Nos vamos "

Estas palabras, pronunciadas por su rubia madre, abrían un mundo de posibilidades para el. Pero se cuidó de decir lo que pensaba, y trató de parecer enojado, sin mucho éxito, ya que Anna, lo conocía a el y a su manía de llevarle la contraria.

-creo que será bueno para ti. aquí en Izumo te aburres bastante, siempre lo dices

Miro a su padre, y estuvo a punto de sonreír. la sonrisa de Yoh Asakura era la mas contagiosa que hubiera conocido en sus 13 años de existencia.

-Hana, ya esta decidido. en Tokio puedes completar tu entrenamiento. y tienes q pensar que tu padre es el Shaman King, por lo que le conviene mas vivir en la capital.

- En especial por los acontecimientos que. .-Yoh se detuvo por una mirada fría y calculadora de su esposa-...jijiji.. nada...

Reprimiendo una sonrisa, la Itako entro a la gran casa de estilo antiguo.

Yoh se sentó en la hierba, junto a su hijo.

- Yo llegue a Tokio cuando tenia tu edad.. No creo que te aburras allí.

Yoh sonrío, recordando la vieja pensión del barrio Fumbari, y, a cierto grupo de jóvenes locos que alguna ves pasaron por ahí.

Hana sonrío. Tendría aventuras como su papá, y, quizás, podría cumplir la promesa que se hizo a si mismo...

Tres semanas mas tarde, un pequeño camión con rumbo a Tokio corría por una carretera.

Hana y Amidamaru iban en la parte de atrás del camión, con las pocas cosas que llevaban de Izumo a la capital.

- ¬¬.. mamá es una tacaña...mira que hacernos venir en el mismo camión con las cosas

-Joven Hana...no debería decir eso de su madre...--u...

- tienes razón ..después de todo...nos pudo haber hecho viajar en la parte delantera...

--- y en la parte delantera del camión ...---

- Annita, no podríamos habernos ido en ..otra cosa?

(los dos estaban en el asiento del copiloto, al lado del conductor)

Anna lo miro de una manera muy fría-....No

- Esta bien ..nñ

Unas horas mas tarde, llegaron a la ciudad, y se dirigieron al barrio Fumbari,

-Pare aquí.- dijo la itako al conductor

El camión se detuvo frente a la pensión.

Yoh y Hana se bajan de el mientras que Anna le paga al conductor, y trata de regatear con el por el precio del viaje. (U)

- Horo Horo y Tamao dijeron que se pasarían por aquí a limpiar un poco...-Yoh hablo con una sonrisa aun mas extensa de lo que era habitual en el, por lo que Hana quedo mirándolo con aire interrogante y pregunto:

- son esos amigos de los que me hablaste?

-si.. -Supongo que si las cosas hubieran salido como las planeamos, hubieras crecido aquí, con todos ellos, Hana...pero algunas veces no pasa todo lo que queremos-, si, son ellos...van a caerte muy bien nn

Los tres traspasaron la reja exterior de la pensión, y acarrearon las pocas cosas que tenían hasta el ante jardín

Entraron a la casa después de un pequeño "inconveniente" por que a Yoh perdió la llave (-" No Anita, no la perdí, solamente no se donde está!! ññU) y Anna no paró de regañarlo hasta que recordó que había una entre las plantas.

Cuando entraron a la pensión....

-X-X Ouch....

Toda la casa brillaba por la limpieza . El suelo y las paredes parecían espejos... Todo estaba tan brillante que hería la vista

- Bueno, creo que Tamao estuvo aquí . No estaría mas claro si lo hubiera escrito en la pared –dijo Anna, con un par de lentes de sol a lo "Men In Black"

- Al parecer..jijijiji ..nn....

- Miren , aquí hay una nota- dijo Hana, que estaba parado al lado de una mesa

"Como ven ya hicimos la limpieza (Tamao me obligo..). Pronto vendremos, por ahora nos fuimos de vacaciones a Hokkaido, y espero que al volver nos reciban con comida. Horo-Horo"

- o.O....que comida?

- Hana, no te impresiones - dijo Anna con una mirada de "paciencia, paciencia"- la mayoría de los amigos de tu padre y míos son unos vagos que no hacen nada por su vida...y que siempre están hambrientos.

- Jijiji.. Anita, ahora dices que son tus amigos también!!! nn

- .......... ù.ú.....eso no importa....ahora lo único que importa es...

- Es ?? – preguntaron con curiosidad Yoh y Hana

- Es... reabrir este lugar y que se convierta en el conocido "Fumbari Onsen"!!!!

Dos días después, Hana se estaba preparando para su primer día de clases, cuando su madre lo llamo.

- Hana,ve a ordenar el salón. Deja las cajas en el cuarto pequeño, botas toda la basura que encuentres, barres, limpias, y por favor, vigila el desayuno...tu padre es capaz de dejarlo arruinarse ù.ú

- Pero mamá, ya debo ir..

- Hana Asakura!! No me discutas, sabes que TODO lo que digo que hagas sirve para tu entrenamiento.

- Incluso vigilar el desayuno??!!!!

- Incluso eso....

- si, claroBueno, mamá, lo haré ..--U

Despues de que hubo acabado con las "agradables tareas" impuestas por su madre, logro arreglarse y salir antes de que Anna le pidiera otra cosa.

- T-T.. ya debería estar acostumbrado, es algo típico de ella. Espero que no me halla retrasado demasiado.

Miró el reloj : las 8

- Se supone que entro a las 8 en punto...OUCH!!!

Bueno ------ toy feliz....a cabo de comprarme el CD "Smile" de L'AcEn-Ciel, falta poco para las vacaciones ..y acabo de publicar mi primer fic... les agradezco a los que leen y espero que les este gustando...quedo algo corto, pero ya se viene el segundo cap.

Se me cuidan todos, y por fa, déjenme un review!!!!!


	2. Segundo cap: Tu también?

Disclaimer : La mayoría de los personajes (adultos) le pertenecen al gran Hiroyuki Takei. Hanita no me pertenece (como toos saben ToT), pero yo imaginé su carácter de cuando adolescente.

.:.:.:.:.:.:Cap Anterior.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Después de que hubo acabado con las "agradables tareas" impuestas por su madre, logro arreglarse y salir antes de que Anna le pidiera otra cosa.

- T-T.. ya debería estar acostumbrado, es algo típico de ella. Espero que no me halla retrasado demasiado.

Miró el reloj : las 8

- Se supone que entro a las 8 en punto...OUCH!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

Vida Pasada, Vida Futura.

Capitulo dos : ¿¿ Tu también ??

Se puso a correr, y cuando hubo recorrido la mitad del trayecto hacia la escuela, su instinto de shaman le alertó de algo.

-...Siento un poder espiritual muy fuerte...

Se detuvo por unos segundos, pero al sentir que el poder desaparecía, se encogió de hombros y siguió corriendo, aunque sin muchas esperanzas de llegar antes de que la escuela cerrara.

Apenas había corrido un poco, cuando oyó unos gritos que venían de la calle de al lado, de la cual solo lo separaba un delgado muro :

- NOOOO!!!! Voy a llegar tarde OTRA VEZ !!! . Ahora si que no me salvo del castigo..

Hana miró con curiosidad hacia el lado, sin dejar de correr. En un punto un poco mas adelante se juntaban las dos calles, así que podría ver a la persona que gritaba.

Al llegar a ese punto de unión, apareció gritando un chico de unos 13 o 14 años. Vestía el mismo uniforme que Hana, pero mucho mas revuelto y desordenado. Sus ojos eran de color lila y llevaba el cabello (de color negro) en puntas, con unos mechones largos q le caían un poco en la cara y sujeto con una especie de banda, de color azul .

El chico miro hacia el lado, y los dos sonrieron al mismo tiempo, sin dejar de correr.

- Oye, tu va a la secundaria Shinra ??!! - gritó el chico

- Es mi primer día - Respondió Hana, al tiempo que asentía con la cabeza.

- ññ Tu primer día y ya llegas tarde. Wow, eso si que es responsabilidad

- Jijijijiji . Ser responsable no es mi especialidad, aunque en realidad , esta vez no fue culpa mía - Y al decir esto una gotíta estilo anime resbalo por la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Hana.

Los dos rieron.

- Soy Hyoga Horokeu, mucho gusto.- dijo el chico, a la vez que llegaban enfrente de la escuela.

- Igualmente, me llamo Hana Asakura.

- ¿ Hana ? Que nombre tan.... ¡¡¡¿¿¿Oye, dijiste Asakura???!!!

- Si...

- Tu no eres..????- Empezó a decir Hyoga. Pero una extraña carraspera lo detuvo.

- EJEM, EJEM, EJEM.

Era un hombre de unos 50 años, con una mirada acusadora y fría. Hana se sintió con ganas de decir que él no había hecho nada malo. Hyga miró con horror al recién aparecido, y balbuceó :

- Se.. señor director. Que sorpresa..!!. - e intentó poner una sonrisa.

- Horokeu, así que llegando tarde otra vez, ¿no? - dijo el hombre, al mismo tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos, y hacía una mueca de satisfacción.

- Sí , pero le juro que tengo una buena razón para..-

- No quiero oír excusas - lo interrumpió el director, dirigiéndole una mirada dura- Se quedará limpiando su salón después de clases.

- ¿Otra vez?

- Si- respondió el director y fijó su mirada en Hana.- Y usted joven?? ..no lo recuerdo.

- U So...soy nuevo. Es mi primer día.

- ¿Su nombre?

-Hana Asakura

- Bien, Asakura, por esta vez lo dejaré pasar- y al decir esto, el director se "infló" con aire de magnificencia.- los acompañaré a sus salas.

Hana quedó en el mismo salón que su nuevo amigo, lo cual fue bastante bueno, según comprobarían mas tarde.

Durante la clase, Hyoga había intentado hablar con el, pero la mirada y la voz de su maestro se lo impidieron. Al tocar el timbre para el descanso, se apresuraron a salir de la sala.

- Hyga, ¿qué querías decirme?

- ¿Tu apellido es Asakura, no?

- Eh..si.

- ¿Y te acabas de mudar?

- Eso creo ñ-ñ

- Y..¿ el nombre de tu padre es Yoh Asakura?

- Eh.. si...- y en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que el chico había dicho- ¿¿cómo sabes el nombre de mi padre??

Hyga sonrió entrecerrando los ojos y dijo:

- Eres un shaman ( N:A: ENSERIO?' naaa...xD sorry)

Hana trató de asimilar las palabras que acababa de escuchar. ¿Cómo podía él saberlo?. A menos que...

- ¿Tu también?

- Si.., yo también.

Las horas de la tarde pasaron lenta y tediosamente para los dos chicos. Durante los descansos aprovechaban todo el tiempo para conversar animadamente ,y bueno, durante las clases también .

- Horokeu, Asakura, AL PASILLO!!! - grito una histérica profesora de música.

Los dos salieron agachando la cabeza, mientras q sus compañeros los miraban admirados por la proeza de haber sido llamados de atención varias veces y mandado al pasillo, en el primer día de clases.

- Los siento Hyoga.. - susurró un apenado Hana

- Nah, no importa - respondió alegremente Hyoga, cruzando los brazos por encima de la cabeza- Así nos da tiempo para hablar. Dime, ¿cómo es tu espíritu acompañante? No lo has mencionado en todo el día.

Hana bajó la cabeza y dio un suspiro.

- No tengo.

- Que.. que no tienes?- Dijo Hyoga, casi gritando y abriendo mucho los ojos.

- No..

- ¿pero como? ¡¡qué raro!! ..¿quién te acompaña cuando estás solo? ¿cómo luchas contra otros shamanes?? Seguramente muchos chicos te habrán desafiado...

- La verdad es que eres el primer shaman de mi edad que conozco ..Siempre he vivido entre gente adulta.

- ¿No te parece un poco extraño? - le dijo Hyga - Eres el hijo del shaman king, por lo tanto deberías haber crecido en medio de los desafíos de shamanes de tu edad.

- Nunca me había percatado de eso - respondió Hana, y una ligera arruga de preocupación apareció en su frente

- Mmm.. ¿sabes que pienso yo?- dijo Hyoga

- Que?

- Que tu vida es muuuy triste - Dijo, cruzando los brazos y negando con la cabeza.

Hana guardo silencio y se encogió en un rinconcito.. con un aura oscura a su alrededor

-..Oh, Hana, amigo.. lo siento!! Soy un torpe- gritó Hyoga a la vez que agitaba los brazos como un loco. - y no tienes que tomártelo tan a pecho!!

- No te preocupes.. - dijo Hana, y su mirada se hizo lejana al contemplar el cielo y el reflejo del sol en los techos de la escuela.- Bueno, mi madre quería darme un espíritu en cuanto nací , pero mi padre prefirió que cuando yo fuera mayor, lo buscara por mi mismo, y me ganara su amistad. Por eso.. por eso hice la promesa de no decepcionar a mi padre, y ser un gran shaman!!!

Hyoga lo observo sin decir nada por unos segundos y luego sonrió.

- Creo que tu padre tuvo razón al hacer lo que hizo. Debe ser una gran persona.

- No te imaginas cuanto- respondió Hana, y una gran sonrisa apareció en su cara

En ese momento sonó el timbre del término de clases.

- Ahhh, por fin!! - dijo Hyoga, estirándose - vamos , ahora podrás conocer a mi familia

- Pero.. Hyoga, no tenias castigo?

:.:.:.:.:.: Las-Notas-y-desvaríos-clásicos.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Primero que nada... Gracias por los reviews!!!! T-T fueron poquitos, pero algo es algo ..pero si quieren evitar mi suicidio, pueden mandarme uno de esos lindos mensajitos con el botoncito de abajito (xD) que dice : "Go" .

Otra cosa , la pagina me borro algunos signos, por lo q algunas caritas y otras cosas como los slash de los pensamientos quedaron incompletas. Gomen!! U

Bueno, terminé el segundo capi!! XD Despues de pasar x una depresión de escritor, después por un blockeo de escritor..y después por todas las fiestas de fin de año, por fin ya ta!! u

Me siento muy feliz . Gracias por leer mi pequeña bazofia, y pásenla bien en el verano!!

El próximo capitulo ya se viene.

**_ArA-cHaN wIzArD DaRk OoKaMi _**


End file.
